Kissed From A Rose
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: I wanted to wish you goodnight, and sweet dreams, my black rose." "Goodnight, my love." Companion to Everywhere.


**Kissed By A Rose**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: The Companion to Everywhere.**

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

She was beautiful.

Long, flowing black hair, dark eyes, and that gorgeous green skin.

Fiyero felt like he was looking at an ebony-haired angel.

Then the angel spoke, and Fiyero felt his heart break every rib in his chest.

"I'm Elphaba."

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._

Elphaba.

The most beautiful word in the Ozian language.

"Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, and Fiyero swore he felt a shock pass through his body.

Finally, they got everything back in Elphaba's book bag, before standing and parting.

"I'd better go. I'm late for class."

"Same here."

"Well, I'll see you later."

He nodded.

"Definately."

As they parted ways, he gathered his courage, and turned.

"Hey Elphaba?"

She turned.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner? Tonight? Pick you up at eight?"

He waited, afraid she'd say no.

A smile graced her lips.

"I'd love too. Crage Hall. Room 2003. Second floor."

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

Fiyero couldn't wait until class got out.

Once his last class finished, he rushed out of Shiz, dashing to the nearest flower shop.

Once there, he placed an order for a single red rose.

"Red sir?"

"Yes....no."

"No?"

"No."

His mind drifted back to Elphaba's ebony hair.

"Black."

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

Finally, eight rolled around, and Fiyero stood outside Dorm 2003 in Crage Hall.

Mustering his courage, he raised his hand, and knocked twice.

A few minutes passed, before the door opened, and Elphaba met his eyes.

"Hey."

"Elphaba.......h......hi."

She was beautiful.

Dressed in a dark purple knee length halter dress and black heels, her hair in curls, make up done in dark purples and blacks, she looked like a modern day goddess.

"You look gorgeous."

A rose blush crept into her cheeks.

"Thank you."

He held out the rose.

"Oh Yero."

"I hope you like it."

"I love it."

"Good."

And offering his arm, they headed down to dinner.

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

They enjoyed a nice dinner at a little corner bistro outside Shiz. After paying the check, the two left, heading back to Shiz, only to discover that it was lightly snowing.

"Here."

And he removed his suit jacket, placing it around her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

They walked in silence, having exhausted all their topics over dinner. Elphaba held the rose tenderly, a small smile on her face, light playing in her eyes.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,_

"You're quite the student, aren't you?" He asked, and she laughed.

Silence.

Slowly, their hands brushed, their fingers connecting and breaking.

Finally, Fiyero wrapped his hand around her slender fingers. Elphaba started at the contact, and stared at him, but didn't say anything.

Secretly, she enjoyed it.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray._

Soon, their fingers laced, and Fiyero felt his heart race.

He was out with the most beautiful woman in Oz.

He'd taken Shiz's green-skinned angel out for dinner.

Life seemed perfect.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

Fiyero wasn't used to only dating one girl.

He was used to dating a different girl every day. But he never got farther than dinner. No kissing, no hand holding, and definately no sex.

Basically, one of those wait-for-the- right-one types.

Well, the right one had been found.

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

His stomach tied itself in knots.

He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to desperately.

The question was, would he?

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

The walk from outside Shiz to Crage Hall seemed to shorten.

Fiyero felt his heart constrict, at the thought of letting her go.

He was in love with her.

Truly in love with her.

But was she with him?

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

"I had a wonderful time." She said, as they stood in front of Crage Hall.

The snow floated to the ground, blanketing everything in white.

"Good. I'm glad."

They stood, the silence awkward between them.

Elphaba then turned and grabbed the door handle.

"Fae!"

"Yes? What is it Yero?" She asked, looking back at him.

In two strides, he was in front of her. Then, he leaned down, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

It was short, but sweet.

When the two broke apart, Fiyero nodded.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Elphaba hurried to her dorm room. Glinda watched her friend, but didn't say anything, preferring to ask questions tomorrow. As Elphaba opened her closet door, something, a pebble probably, hit her window, and she moved towards it. Her green hands pushed it open, and she stepped out onto the small balcony that was with each dorm.

She leaned over it, seeing Fiyero beneath it.

"Yes?" She called.

"I wanted to wish you goodnight, and sweet dreams, my black rose." He called back.

Elphaba giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"And to you. Goodnight, my love."

And with that, she went back inside.

Fiyero watched her disappear, and then left, her words ringing in his ears.

"Goodnight, my love."

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._


End file.
